Death Note Taboo
by KChanDreams
Summary: Ahiru Katsunagi met a Shinigami, who gave her a Death Note, and after a tragedy makes a contract with him to get her revenge. What does the future hold for her. M because of inappropriate language.
1. Note 1: Forbidden Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It solely belongs to ****Tsugumi Ohba**** and ****Takeshi Obata. The only thing I own is the story characters specifically made for the Fanfic. If this disclaimer is wrong please do not sue me.**

**KChan: **Hi to the people who might read this story. I'm not a great fan of Death Note, but I did like the idea of a book of death, so I decided to write a story that had the death note in it. I don't know all about the death note, so please don't flame me because my knowledge isn't perfect. If it sucks let me know. If you like it and want me to continue let me know. This story is only a Fanfic because of the idea of death note. There is no Light or L as far as I know. Anyway please review and enjoy the first chapter.

**Death Note Taboo**

(Death Note Fanfic)

_It was never meant to exist. It was only meant to remain in a story of blood and that was all. A book completely black with a title written in blood. A book that can kill by writing the name of a person. The owner can choose the method to end the person's life or the book will kill them through natural causes. This sinful book was called "Death Note." It was part of a horror story and it should have ended with the story. How can such a fearful weapon reach reality?_

**Note 1: Forbidden Book**

Technology stopped advancing after 2012 and crime rates increased: women were raped; robberies were countless; and murders seemed like a daily routine. 2012 at night seemed like the apocalypse. It was safe mostly during the times when the sun was up or areas that practically had police force as a blanket: safe zones. One of the safe zones in the world was located in an area of Tokyo, Japan. This is where the hero of the story lives before the tragedy that was brought about by a single book.

Aoba Academy: a school created for all school levels in the safe zone to protect all children from harm. When a person attends this school, it seems like the tragedies of 2012 never came.

In the middle school section, around the sports arena, Keida Katsunagi was running across the soccer field with his other teammates as they played against the enemy team. Chiri Suwa, his teammate and best friend, had the soccer ball in play. Keida signaled with his finger for Chiri to pass the ball. Chiri smirked and did a mighty kick sending the ball flying toward Keida. Keida in turn leapt into the air and did a flying kick against the ball as his short blonde hair danced in the wind. The new force sent the ball flying pass the enemy goalie and into the opposing net. All watching cheered as the buzzer rang for the end of the game. Keida's teammates ran to Keida and Chiri congratulating them.

Keida and Chiri were the golden pair of the soccer team and had their sights on the championship. Keida, even without Chiri, was an ace in soccer. He was also talented in other sports and would show his talent when he had the chance.

In another part of the sports arena was Ahiru Katsunagi with girls of different ages watching her from over a small wooden fence. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore the white archer's uniform. One hand held the bow and the other held the arrow with the red tip. She placed the arrow upon the bow and extended the string. With her focus fully on the target, she released the arrow. The arrow whistled as it traveled and then impaled the bulls-eye. The girls applauded and chanted Ahiru's name as she lowered her bow.

Ahiru was the Madonna of the archery team. She never missed her mark and had taken the team to the championship since joining..

Ahiru and Keida: two picture perfect individuals. They both have talents in sports; grades good enough for early college; always the top rank in the middle school section; and looks that would make even the Goddess of beauty burn with envy. The most perfect humans that everyone adores. Perfect twins related by blood.

Ahiru, after releasing all the arrows in her basket, headed to the locker rooms reserved for the archery team. Before she even had the chance to enter the locker rooms, Ayumi Kokonoe, her best friend since childhood, hugged her waist and pulled her close. Ahiru looked at her friend with wide eyes. Ayumi looked back at Ahiru through her black lenses with a smile upon her lips.

"Hi darling," greeted Ayumi.

Ahiru heaved out a sigh.

"Can't you ever greet me like a normal person?"

Ayumi giggled as she rubbed her soft cheek against the back of Ahiru's uniform.

"I just want to show how much you mean to me, darling," purred Ayumi. The door to the locker rooms suddenly opened revealing Kouji Su, Ahiru's archery teammate and Ayumi's boyfriend. Kouji saw Ayumi cuddling Ahiru from behind and felt his eyebrow twitch. Kouji pulled Ahiru away from Ayumi's grasp and shoved Ahiru behind him. He crossed his arms at Ayumi.

"We're dating, right?"

Ayumi nodded, her focus still on Ahiru.

"Then why do you greet Ahiru before me?" inquired Kouji. Ahiru did a simple "Hi" without looking at him and reached pass him trying to retrieve Ahiru from behind him. Kouji pinched the bridge of his nose wondering why he even started dating Ayumi. To Kouji's surprise, Ahiru shoved him forward into Ayumi's arms and stated, "I need to bathe and change, so wait here." Ahiru then slammed the locker room door behind her.

Kouji crossed his arms at the closed door.

"Now that was rude," stated Kouji, as Ayumi called for Ahiru repeatedly.

"Hey Kouji!"

Kouji glanced behind him and saw Keida and Chiri, in their school uniform, walking toward them. Keida and Chiri reached Ayumi and Kouji with a smile on their faces.

"So is my dear sister ready yet?" asked Keida in a cheery mood.

"She just went in, but do you seriously want to go Karaoke tonight?" asked Kouji, remembering that Keida had made plans for them. Keida nodded and added, "Chiri's dad is a high ranking officer and sent us some protection as a precaution, so no worries." Chiri nodded.

"My dad sent one of the best martial arts masters. He should be here soon as planned," stated Chiri. Kouji felt reassured as did Ayumi. Keida looked toward the locker room's door wondering when Ahiru would be ready.

In the girls' showers of the locker rooms, Ahiru let the warm water soak her body and long hair. As she bathed, she thought of places to visit for the holiday with her brother, Chiri, Kouji, and Ayumi: the people closes to her heart. She never told any of them, but she was willing to sacrifice her own life if it would save them from any danger that would come to them. Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of something falling in the water. She looked over her shoulder and saw, lying in the water, a pure black hard covered book. She knelt down as she reached for the unknown book. The minute her tender fingers touched the book, an unknown pale hand materialized on it. Ahiru's eyes widen. She raised her head slowly away from the book. Eyes still wide, she was now gazing into the eyes of an older boy.

The boy had long black hair that was curled. His eyes were crimson red like blood. His skin was pale like a ghost. A black mark shaped like a teardrop rested under his left eye. His lips were black and looked smooth and his nose fit his small face. His clothes were pure black. His shirt was sleeveless with a picture of a bleeding skull upon it. It looked gothic with the chains dangling from the baggy pants. His nails were long and black.

The sound of water falling to the marble ground was the only thing heard as Ahiru and the boy stared at each other. Ahiru snapped out of her shock and was about to scream to alert her friends, but the unknown boy immediately covered her mouth with his ice cold hand. Ahiru tried to pry his hand off, but he was surprisingly strong with his small built. Ahiru was beginning to sweat fearing the worst. The boy narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I am not here to rape you, so calm down, Ahiru Katsunagi."

Ahiru's eyes widened wondering how a complete stranger knew her name. The boy picked up the black book without removing his other hand from Ahiru's mouth.

"I was just in here to pick up something I dropped."

Ahiru stared at the book in the boy's hand. Her heart began to race when blood began to leak from the cover. The blood took form of words: Death Note. Ahiru, out of fear, managed to kick the boy in the stomach. The boy gasped, pulling away from Ahiru and gripping his pain pulsing stomach. Ahiru tried to crawl away, but her hands slipped on the water forcing her back on the ground. The boy recovered quickly and then grabbed Ahiru by the hair. He forced her head up making her gasp in pain.

"You have some nerve to strike a Shinigami," hissed the boy.

"Shinigami?" muttered Ahiru as she tried to pry the boy's hand from her hair to no avail.

"That's right and I hate to tell you this, but one of your friends is going to die tonight."

"What?"

"One of your friends will die tonight and there is nothing you can do about it," said the boy with a smirk upon his lips.

Ahiru gritted her teeth, not wanting to believe the Shinigami's words. The Shinigami suddenly placed his other hand under her chin, rubbing his thumb against her wet cheek.

"You're not going to remember any of this anyway, Ahiru."

The Shinigami pressed his cold lips against Ahiru's lips making her eyes widen. He forced his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Ahiru snapped out of her shock and bit his tongue hard drawing blood. The Shinigami managed to pull away with blood around his lips. The Shinigami glared at her one last time before vanishing.

Ahiru sat on the wet ground of the showers with her legs sprawled out. Warm blood stuck around her lips. The bitter taste of the blood made her gag. She slipped out of the showers and bent over the closest toilet, throwing up the taste of the Shinigami's blood. Breathing heavily, she wiped the remnants of the blood off and flushed the toilet. She gripped her head remembering the Shinigami's words and the book with words of blood.

"Was that even real?"

Ahiru remembered the kiss and felt nauseous all over again.

Keida, outside with the others, tapped his foot impatiently, while leaning against the wall of the locker rooms. Chiri looked at his watch and then at Keida.

"Does Ahiru usually take this long?" asked Chiri.

"No, but towards the end of the month, she takes ages," stated Keida.

Chiri blushed realizing what Keida meant. Ayumi whacked the back of Keida's head warning him never to talk badly of Ahiru.

"Fine, fine," muttered Keida as he rubbed the back of his head, Keida looked toward the locker room doors and added, "But she is taking a long time." Keida grabbed the knob of the locker rooms.

"I better get her."

Kouji pulled Keida into a choke hold forcing Keida to release the door knob and yelled, "What makes you think that you are allowed in the girls' locker rooms?"

"She's my sister…we bathe together…when we were in elementary," choked out Keida.

"You're still not allowed in!" exclaimed Kouji, beginning to turn red. Keida began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

The door suddenly opened revealing Ahiru in her school uniform. Ahiru saw Kouji holding Keida in a choke hold with Chiri trying to set Keida free and Ayumi staring at her with bright eyes. Ayumi embraced Ahiru saying her name. Ahiru petted Ayumi's head and then looked at Kouji.

"Can you please release my dear brother, Kouji-Senpai?"

Kouji scoffed and released Keida allowing Keida to finally take in air. Kouji crossed his arms and said, "Please tell him about restrictions when concerning you two."

"Restrictions?"

Kouji nodded and added, "He wanted to go in the girls' locker rooms to get you because you were taking too long." Ahiru suddenly remembered the Shinigami and clenched her forehead.

"Are you all right darling?" asked Ayumi, still embracing Ahiru. Ahiru nodded. She suddenly felt Keida's hand on her forehead making her flinch.

"You don't have a fever, but maybe I should take you home. You don't look so good," stated Keida in concern. The words of the Shinigami echoed in her head. Ahiru shook her head and said, "I'm fine so let's go." Keida smiled and nodded. Keida looked toward Chiri and said, "Our bodyguard should be at the front gate by now, right?" Chiri nodded.

"We better hurry then," said Kouji. They began to walk side by side down the path. Ahiru clenched her hand feeling a chill down her back. She glanced back, but saw that no one was there.

"Ahiru?" whispered Ayumi. Ahiru flinched and looked at Ayumi.

"Yes?" answered Ahiru. Ayumi smiled and held her arms at Ahiru.

"My leg hurts from running, so can you carry me?" asked Ayumi innocently. Ahiru sighed.

"Why were you running when all you had to do for the art club was sit in a chair and paint?"

"I was running to get to the locker rooms faster so I can greet you."

Ahiru chuckled and then knelt down. She held her hand to Ayumi and offered to carry her on her back. Ayumi smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Ahiru's shoulders. Ahiru rested her hands under Ayumi's legs and stood up. With Ayumi upon her back, Ahiru continued to walk behind Keida, Kouji, and Chiri. Ayumi smiled with a blush against her cheek and rested her head against Ahiru's blonde hair.

As they walked, the Shinigami watched them from behind a tree. His focus rested on Ahiru.

_Does she still remember me?_

The Shinigami looked at the black book in his hands and back at Ahiru.

_It can't be._


	2. Note 2: Bloody Night

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It solely belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The only thing I own is the story characters specifically made for the Fanfic. If this disclaimer is wrong please do not sue me.)**

**KChan:** No one reviewed this story, but here is chapter two anyway. Please review guys.

* * *

**Note 2: Bloody Night**

Sayoran Watase, a recruit of the police force, stood by a TAXI with crossed arms. He had been ordered by a superior to protect the superior's son and his friends when they hung out. Sayoran was only twenty-years-old and considered a valuable recruit for the force, so why was he chosen for such a small job that even a rookie could do. Sayoran in truth felt humiliated and already wanted to go home. He was ready to pull out a cigarette to smoke, but then saw three student boys about to leave the school grounds. He stuffed his cigarette into his pocket and approached them.

"Are any of you named Chiri Suwa?" asked Sayoran in an annoyed tone. Chiri nodded and pointed at himself.

"That's me and you must be Sayoran Watase, the master fighter," stated Chiri. Sayoran nodded and then looked at Kouji and Keida.

"And they are…?"

"My friends: Keida Katsunagi and Kouji Su."

"Are they the only ones coming?"

"No, there are two more: Ayumi Kokonoe and Ahiru Katsunagi."

Sayoran narrowed his eyes. If he counted right, he would be responsible for five students of Aoba Academy.

"So where are the other two?" asked Sayoran rubbing the bridge of his nose. Chiri looked over his shoulder.

"They were behind us," stated Chiri. Chiri suddenly caught sight of Ayumi and Ahiru walking down the path. Ayumi was still upon Ahiru's back laughing.

"Here they come," stated Chiri. Sayoran looked at the approaching girls. He could see Ayumi's face clearly, but Ahiru's long hair was nearly covering Ahiru's face. Kouji groaned at the sight of the two girls and marched toward them. Kouji stopped in front of them making them look at him.

"Something wrong, Kouji-Senpai?" asked Ahiru. Kouji focused on Ayumi with crossed arms.

"Who is your boyfriend, Ayumi?" asked Kouji. Ayumi pointed at Kouji.

"So why did you ask Ahiru to carry you instead of me?"

"You're weak," said Ayumi bluntly. Kouji flinched and went behind them. He carried Ayumi off of Ahiru's back and placed her back on the ground.

"Just walk so we can get to the Karaoke faster," said Kouji. Ayumi pouted and muttered that Kouji was mean. Kouji sighed. Ahiru smiled at Kouji and said, "Sorry if Ayumi is a handful." Kouji shook his head with a smile upon his lips.

"Don't worry about it. It was my decision to date her after all," said Kouji. Ahiru giggled making Kouji blush. Kouji scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Maybe I should have dated you instead." Ahiru smacked his forehead playfully.

"Don't say something like that. I am always on Ayumi's side when it comes to your relationship with her," said Ahiru and then walked forward with Ayumi attached to her arm again. Kouji sighed and followed behind.

When Kouji, Ayumi, and Ahiru reached the others, Chiri held his hand toward Ayumi and Ahiru as he looked toward Sayoran.

"These two are Ayumi Kokonoe and Ahiru Katsunagi."

Chiri looked back at Ayumi and Ahiru and introduced Sayoran to them. Ayumi and Ahiru bowed to Sayoran in greeting. Sayoran nodded at them and then finally took notice of Ahiru's full face. Her eyes were aquamarine and her lips were light pink. Her blonde hair seemed to sparkle in the remaining light of the sun. Through his eyes, he had seen a Goddess. Sayoran turned red to the cheeks at the sight of Ahiru. Ahiru noticed this and asked, "Are you all right, Watase-San?" Sayoran gasped at the sound of her voice and nodded. He looked away from her clearing his throat.

"You guys shouldn't be out too long, so let's head to this Karaoke place," said Sayoran. They nodded and headed to the Taxi that was waiting for them. Sayoran peeked into the Taxi, where the driver was waiting and sighed.

"There isn't a lot of room, so the girls will have to each sit on someone's lap," stated Sayoran. Keida smirked and said, "Well Ayumi can sit in Kouji's lap because they are dating and Ahiru can sit in my lap."

"Why your lap?" asked Sayoran with a raised eyebrow. Keida held a thumb to his chest and claimed, "Ahiru is my twin sister of course so why not?"

"Sister?"

Keida nodded and added, "Can't you tell by just looking at us?" Ahiru smiled at Keida and Keida smiled back. Sayoran frowned and said, "Fine." They went in their sitting arrangements and Sayoran sat in the front seat next to the driver. After closing the door, he told the driver which Karaoke to go too. The driver then took off down the road.

As they drove down the road, Sayoran peeked at the mirror to look back at Ahiru and the others. He focused on Ahiru mostly. He caught a glimpse of her thy from under her skirt and blushed. His heart was racing as he looked at Ahiru. It was hard to admit, but he had fallen in love with Ahiru at first sight and he was glad that Ahiru wasn't in his lap or she would have felt what she did to his body. He caught a glimpse of Keida holding her waist and clenched his fist. Keida and Ahiru were siblings but that didn't stop the burning jealousy that Sayoran was feeling at that moment.

When the street lamps had finally flicked on, they had reached the Karaoke bar. Ayumi was the first to jump out and stretch like a cat.

"It was too tight in there," complained Ayumi. Kouji slipped out of the TAXI and said, "At least we got here." Ayumi ignored Kouji and looked back into the TAXI as Chiri was getting out.

"Ahiru, I want to hold your hand," stated Ayumi. Kouji groaned and said, "What about me?"

"I already sat in your lap," stated Ayumi making Kouji groan even more. Ahiru slipped off of Keida's lap, but she suddenly fell forward. Keida grabbed her as a response, but ended up groping her left breast. Keida squeezed her breast making her flinch and added, "Your breasts grew again." Ahiru pulled away from Keida and slapped him in the face calling him a pervert. Ahiru got out of the TAXI with Keida behind her. Keida rubbed his slapped cheek. Ayumi hugged Ahiru's arm asking, "Are you all right, darling?" Ahiru nodded and glared at Keida.

"I'm telling mom and dad," stated Ahiru. Keida laughed and said repeatedly that he was joking. Sayoran got out of the Taxi too making sure to pay the driver. Sayoran whispered the time for the TAXI to come back and then joined the others.

"You can only play for three hours so hurry inside," informed Sayoran. They nodded and walked through the doors of the karaoke bar. Everything was already reserved, so all they had to do was head into one of the Karaoke rooms. Keida was the first one to reach the Karaoke machine. He grabbed the microphone and turned on the machine. He looked at the others who were already heading to the sofas in the room.

"All right everyone, let's make tonight unforgettable!" announced Keida and then he entered a disco song in the machine. When the music began, he sang along to the posted lyrics. As he sang, Ayumi and Ahiru were looking through the other song selections; Kouji was looking through the menu; Chiri was already on the phone ordering some food; and Sayoran was seated on the sofa and stealing glances at Ahiru. Keida finished his song and winked.

"How did I sound?" asked Keida.

"As good as ever," complimented Ahiru. Keida chuckled and thanked her. Sayoran groaned and then approached Keida. He ordered Keida to sit down and took the microphone making Keida confused. Sayoran typed in a song and pressed enter. Before the music started, Sayoran looked toward Ahiru and said, "You better listen to this."

The music started, so Sayoran began to sing along. The song was about succeeding when it comes to first love. The song was filled with emotion. Ahiru didn't understand the meaning of the song, but Keida was able to catch on. It didn't take a detective for Keida to realize that Sayoran was singing to his twin sister. Keida frowned feeling a dislike toward their bodyguard.

When Sayoran's song ended, Ayumi took the microphone from him and said, "It's my turn to sing." Sayoran sighed and sat in the sofa closest to Ahiru. Ayumi typed in her song selection and then looked toward her friends.

"Enjoy the show darling," cheered Ayumi. Ahiru giggled and Kouji groaned knowing that Ayumi was talking about Ahiru. Ayumi's song was about discovering lost love, but with an upbeat tone. When Ayumi's song ended, she did a small twirl and sat next to Ahiru. Keida decided to sing again and grabbed the microphone once again.

When Keida started to sing, Ayumi tugged on Ahiru's arm making her look at her. Ayumi motioned for Ahiru to follow her outside. Ahiru nodded and left the room with Ayumi.

When outside, Ahiru looked at Ayumi and asked, "So why did you want to go outside?" Ayumi smiled, but it seemed a little sad.

"I'm planning on breaking up with Kouji," confessed Ayumi. Ahiru gasped.

"Are you serious?"

Ayumi nodded and said, "You see us every day and you can tell that we don't get along that well."

"I thought you two were just playing," confessed Ahiru. Ayumi shook her head and said, "Even you can be dense at these matters."

"This would break his heart you know," said Ahiru.

"I know, but there's someone I love more than him."

"Who?"

Ayumi turned red to the cheeks. Ayumi's lips moved but words didn't seem to come out.

"Ayumi?"

"I love…"

The door to their assigned room suddenly opened revealing Kouji. Ayumi gasped as did Ahiru. Kouji crossed his arms at them and said, "The workers are bringing food to the room, so just stay inside unless you need to go to the bathroom." They both nodded and reentered the room making sure to close the door behind them.

Keida had finished his song and sat on the sofa with the others.

"Who sings next?" asked Keida happily. Kouji glanced at Ahiru and Ayumi and sighed. He raised his hand volunteering to sing next. He took the microphone and punched in the song. The song was about how a broken heart can lead to new love. As he sang this song, he kept looking at Ahiru and Ayumi. Keida noticed a small tear trying to slip out of Kouji's eyes. Keida looked toward Ayumi and wondered if Kouji had problems with her.

The song ended, so Kouji sat down on the sofa. Chiri volunteered to sing next happily. Chiri punched in his song still smiling. Keida chuckled when he realized that his long time friend chose the song about a cat that couldn't catch the mouse: a song that they both loved as kids. He noticed that Ahiru was giggling and remembered that Chiri and he sang the song to her when she was sick in bed as kids. Keida smiled at the memory.

When the song ended, Ahiru finally got her turn to sing. She chose her song and waited patiently for the song to start. The song was soothing to the ears and heart. It was a song about never ending friendship. All in the room couldn't help but smile at Ahiru's song.

At the end of the song, Ahiru let out a note that radiated in the room. She lowered the microphone and in turn, the others applauded. Ahiru smiled at her friends and bowed.

It was then that the door opened. Chiri smiled and said, "That must be the food." At the doorway was a man with a cap covering half his face. He had a metal tray of drinks and chips. Chiri welcomed him in and thanked him for the food. The man nodded as he placed the refreshments on the table. The minute the man stood up, he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it toward Chiri. Chiri gasped and sank back into the sofa. Ayumi screamed and clung to Ahiru's arm. Kouji and Keida jumped back. Sayoran was ready to jump the guy, but the intruder glared toward him and said, "Don't try anything funny or this guy's head is going to be blown off." Sayoran growled and backed down.

"What is this?" demanded Sayoran. The man chuckled.

"Just a little harvest for us pimps. We already took care of the other karaoke rooms and the workers, so we only have you guys left. Now…"

The man glanced at Ahiru and Ayumi with a predator's look.

"Can the two young ladies please leave the room and join the others?"

Ayumi was beginning to cry, while Ahiru glared at the man. The man saw Ahiru's glare and licked his lips.

"You must be pretty feisty. I'm going to have fun popping your cherry," stated the man. Ahiru gave a look of disgust. Sayoran glared at the man and screamed, "Don't you dare touch her!" The man sighed and directed his gun at Sayoran. He shot Sayoran's leg making him cry out in pain.

"Better your leg than the guy's head," mocked the man as Sayoran gripped his bleeding leg. The man directed his gaze back at Ahiru and Ayumi.

"Now get going girls or do you want to witness your friends' execution?"

Ahiru and Ayumi stood up. They turned away toward the door. Ahiru glanced at Ayumi and whispered, "You'll be fine." Ayumi whispered Ahiru's name. Ahiru suddenly shoved Ayumi to the side toward Kouji making her gasp. Ahiru then turned around quickly and ran at the man. The man gasped and pointed his gun at her.

"Are you crazy bitch?"

The man pulled the trigger sending another bullet flying. Ahiru ducked as she ran. The bullet flew pass her barely missing her head. Ahiru grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the man's face. The glass made contact to his face and shattered. The man screamed as the broken shards sank into his face making his face a bloody mess. He fell to his knees screaming in pain.

Ahiru panted and gasped when she heard running footsteps coming toward the room.

"Shut the door!" screamed Ahiru. Kouji slammed the door shut and, with Ayumi's help, shoved one of the sofas in front of the door. On the other side of the door were banging noises.

"Open the door!"

The banging was followed by the sound of bullets hitting the door. Ayumi screamed as she fell to her knees. Keida and Kouji pressed themselves against the sofa just to hold the door closed. Sayoran pulled out his phone to call for reinforcements, while tying his tie around his bleeding leg. Ahiru went to Chiri, who was still frozen in fear, and shook him.

"Chiri?"

Chiri looked at Ahiru saying her name. Chiri's eyes suddenly widen and pushed Ahiru onto the sofa. As he did this, a bullet flew and impaled him in the side. Ahiru's eyes widen and saw that the man was pointing a gun at them. Sayoran knocked the man out from behind with the microphone panting.

"I called for reinforcements, so we just have to stay here until they arrive," informed Sayoran. Ahiru nodded and then noticed the blood on the side of Chiri's lips. Ahiru pushed him onto the sofa and saw the massive blood escaping from his wound.

"Chiri, no."

Sayoran saw this and gritted his teeth.

"With that amount of blood loss, he could be dead before the reinforcements arrive," said Sayoran. Sayoran cursed under his breath as he sat on the floor and gripped his wounded leg. Ahiru stared at the blood from Chiri's wound as the sound of bullets rang from outside and her friends cried. Ahiru remembered the Shinigami's words about one of them dying. Ahiru shook her head. She immediately removed Chiri's shirt and then her own making Sayoran gasp and blush.

"What are you doing?" asked Sayoran in shock. Ahiru pressed the fabrics against Chiri's wound making him gasp in pain.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding the best I can."

"There's no way. He's a goner," stated Sayoran. Ahiru shook her head with hot tears running down her face.

"I won't let him die!" screamed Ahiru. Ahiru pressed harder making Chiri cringe. As she pressed against his wound, she leaned her head on his chest begging him to live. Tears ran down Chiri's eyes as he whispered Ahiru's name.

In the sky above the Karaoke bar, the Shinigami watched. The Shinigami opened the book and saw the name "Chiri Suwa" written in blood with the cause of death being blood loss from a gun wound. The Shinigami glanced back at the mirror like image of Ahiru through the roof and sighed.

"There's no way she could prevent his death even if she remembered my warning," muttered the Shinigami. The Shinigami glanced back at the book. His eyes widen when he noticed that Chiri's name was beginning to disappear from the page.

"What's happening?" exclaimed the Shinigami. The Shinigami could hear the sirens of the police cars approaching. He looked back at Ahiru and saw that Chiri, though unconscious, was still alive. He shook his head.

"He should be dead already."

Ahiru kept pressure on the wound praying for Chiri to live. It was then that the door finally opened by force, but the criminals weren't the ones who entered, but the police force that Sayoran contacted. The policemen assisted them out of the room, except for Ahiru, Chiri, and Sayoran, who were injured.

"We already took care of the crooks, so you stay here until the paramedics come," ordered one of the policemen. Ahiru nodded and said, "Please hurry."

Ahiru's hands were soaked in blood, but she refused to loosen her hold on the wound.

It didn't take long for the paramedics to come. They took Sayoran and Chiri into separate ambulances. Ahiru rode with Chiri with a blanket over her shoulders. She stared at Chiri as the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding, while also giving him oxygen. One of the paramedics placed a hand on Ahiru's shoulder making her look up at him.

"You did the right thing in keeping the pressure on the wound, so just relax," said the paramedic in a soothing voice. Ahiru nodded gripping the blanket around her.

When at the hospital, Chiri was rushed to intensive care. He was operated on to remove the bullet, but then a problem developed. The doctor that was doing the operation approached Ahiru and said, "We removed the bullet, but we don't have any of his blood type and with lack of blood, he will die." Ahiru turned pale as the Shinigami's words echoed in her mind. She shook her head and said, "You need blood type O, right?" The doctor nodded. Ahiru held her wrist up and said, "We have the same blood type, so use my blood to save him."

"But you would have to give an impossible amount of blood to save him. It could kill you," warned the doctor. Ahiru smiled with determination in her eyes.

"If it's for a friend then I am willing to die."

The doctor sighed knowing that Ahiru was not going to back down. He motioned her to follow him, so they could prepare her for the blood transfusion.

Ahiru entered the same room where Chiri was lying in. There was barely any life left in him. She lay on a vacant metal table and allowed the doctors to press the needle in her arm vein. The needle was attached to a tube that connected to another needle that was inserted into Chiri's arm. With a little pressure, the blood began to flow down the tube and into Chiri's arm. As the blood drained, Ahiru felt her body begin to get cold. Ahiru took in a deep breath and closed her eyes refusing to stop the blood transfusion that could save Chiri's life.

The Shinigami watched from above. He looked back in his book. Chiri's name had completely vanished. The Shinigami smirked.

"So she changed his destiny. No human has done that before."

He shut the book with one hand and chuckled.

"She may be a good way for me to kill some boredom."

After two whole hours of questioning, Keida, Ayumi, and Kouji finally got to go to the hospital where their friends were being kept at. Keida ran to the closest doctor and demanded where Chiri and Ahiru was.

"They're both in the recovery room," answered the doctor.

"Both? Wait a minute, why is Ahiru in there too?" asked Keida in confusion. The doctor smiled and said, "She gave a lot of her blood to save your friend."

"Blood?"

The doctor nodded.

"With the amount she gave, she should have died. It's a miracle that she's alive."

Keida gulped and asked, "Can I see them?" The doctor nodded and began to lead Keida, Ayumi, and Kouji to the room.

When they entered the room, they saw Chiri and Ahiru sleeping on different beds. Keida smiled and ran in between the beds. He saw them breathing and sighed in relief.

"Thank God, you guys are alive," said Keida with tears in his eyes. Ayumi and Kouji ran to Ahiru saying her name. Ayumi held Ahiru's hand with tears in her eyes.

"You were really brave. You saved us," whispered Ayumi. Kouji nodded in agreement. He placed a hand on Ayumi's shoulder making her look at him.

"I'm fine with staying as friends," said Kouji. Ayumi smiled and nodded. She then placed Ahiru's hand on her cheek trying to exchange warmth.

Outside of the room, Sayoran with a brace on his leg leaned on the wall next to the door. He peeked at Ahiru's sleeping form and smiled. He clenched his fist to his chest.

_When I get stronger, I will come back for you._

Sayoran then limped away down the hall.

The doctor looked at his watch and said, "You three should go home for today." Ayumi and Kouji nodded and left the room. Keida remained by Ahiru's bed side.

"Please let me stay here for the night. As her twin, I can't bear to be apart from her," said Keida. The doctor smiled and nodded. The doctor left the room making sure to close the door behind him. Keida held Ahiru's hand and rubbed his thumb on it. He felt her warmth begin to return. Keida remembered them as kids when Ahiru was sick and he would always hold her hand. Keida lifted her hand and planted a small kiss on it. Keida's eyes widen and shook his head. Keida rested his head next to Ahiru's sleeping form. He stared at her face and felt his heart begin to race. He closed his eyes with flushed cheeks and thoughts of his sister.


	3. Note 3: Disagreements gone wrong

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It solely belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The only thing I own is the story characters specifically made for the Fanfic. If this disclaimer is wrong please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **I haven't updated in a long time basically because I have college work to do and Library work. Anyway, I've updated this story even though it hasn't recieved one review. I will still update it when I have the chance, but I still want a review.

* * *

**Note 3: Disagreements gone wrong**

It was after a week, when Chiri and Ahiru were finally let out of the hospital. Ahiru and Chiri were escorted out of the hospital side by side in wheelchairs pushed by the nurses. Chiri glanced at Ahiru and asked, "So what do you plan to do after this?"

"Anything that has nothing to do with Karaoke," stated Ahiru bluntly making Chiri chuckle. Chiri took notice of the medal in the glass frame and said, "Maybe you should take that home first."

Ahiru looked at the medal and nodded. The medal was given to her by the leader of the safety zone for eliminating an underground slave trade of women to pimps. Ahiru felt like she did so little, but still accepted it to be polite.

Chiri scratched his cheek sheepishly and asked, "After you go home, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Ahiru nodded and added, "We can also invite Keida, Ayumi, and Kouji." Chiri nodded feeling slightly disappointed.

"Too bad Keida couldn't pick you up," stated Chiri.

"Well he had a soccer match," said Ahiru. Ahiru sighed and added, "I hope my team is doing fine without me." Chiri smiled.

"They'll be fine, so don't worry."

Ahiru nodded.

When they were out of the hospital, Chiri's dad, Shito Suwa, was waiting for him by his car. Chiri waved to him and got up from the wheelchair. Shito greeted Chiri with a warm smile and then looked at Ahiru, who was getting up from the wheelchair too. Shito bowed to her and said, "I want to thank you again for saving Chiri's life." Ahiru waved her hand in front her.

"Not at all, I just wanted him to live."

Shito nodded and ushered Chiri into the car. Shito offered to give Ahiru a ride, but she declined and walked off. Ahiru in truth could have left the hospital earlier, but the doctor advised her to stay longer because they wanted to make sure there weren't any side effects from the massive blood loss. Ahiru didn't mind because she wanted to make sure that Chiri was recovering nicely.

Ahiru smiled to herself, hugging the glass frame of the medal to her chest.

"I'm glad the Shinigami was wrong," muttered Ahiru.

"No, I was right, but you made it wrong by meddling."

Ahiru stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the Shinigami standing before her. Ahiru gasped and changed her direction, but the Shinigami intercepted her again.

"So you can still see me?" asked the Shinigami with a smirk. Ahiru groaned and tried to avoid him again to no avail.

"Just leave me alone," commanded Ahiru, but the Shinigami still stood in her way.

"This is very interesting. You still remember me and you can see me without touching the book."

Ahiru remained silent refusing to move. The Shinigami circled around her and added, "How can a human like you exist? You changed a person's destiny and you survived a massive blood transfusion that could kill any normal human."

"Just tell me what you want!" screamed Ahiru, finally losing patience. The Shinigami chuckled and said, "Fine." The Shinigami placed the black book on top of her medal making her gasp.

"Do you know what that is?"

"The title said 'Death Note'."

The Shinigami nodded.

"That's how we Shinigami decide who will die. We write down the person's name when it is time for them to die and write the cause of death. Once your name is in here, you will die even by murder, suicide, or natural causes, your choice."

"So it's a murder weapon?" asked Ahiru in disbelief. The Shinigami chuckled.

"I guess you can call it that."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ahiru. The Shinigami smirked.

"I want to see what a human like you would do with a weapon like this."

"Are you crazy?"

"All you have to do is write down the name of the person making sure to know his face and write how you want him to die. If you forget to write the cause of death, it'll be a heart attack. Doesn't it sound fun to toy with people's lives?"

Ahiru glared down at the book and then at the Shinigami.

"If I have this, you won't be able to kill right?"

"Well I do need that book to work, so you would be correct," said the Shinigami. Ahiru smiled and pressed the book to her chest.

"Then I will hold this to make sure that you won't kill anyone close to me," said Ahiru filled with determination. The Shinigami laughed and hovered off the ground.

"Let's see how long you can resist the power of the Death Note. I look forward to see if you can do something more interesting than erasing a name from a single page."

The Shinigami then vanished, leaving Ahiru with the Death Note. Ahiru stared at the pure black book, where the words: "Death Note" rested. Ahiru placed her medal over it, covering the words and then raced home. Unknown to her, the Shinigami was still watching her from the skies. He smirked as another Death Note appeared in his right hand.

"It is so fun to toy with human lives."

Ahiru ran into her apartment slamming the door behind her. She then raced to her room. When inside, she locked her door and practically collapsed on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling with her medal and the black book on her chest. She placed the medal on her side and kept the book in her hands. She stared at the words again upon the book and frowned.

"Was it really good for me to take this?"

Back in the school, Keida was still in the middle of a game. He did acrobatic moves to keep the soccer ball in play with all onlookers cheering. Keida passed the ball to one of his teammates allowing his teammates to take the score. Cheers filled the stands. Keida waved to them with a smile on his face, but then his smile faded when he saw no sign of Ahiru or Chiri. Keida ruffled his hair with a pout.

_Where are they?_

The game went on and Keida played his best, but his mind was still wandering. He was worried about his sister and his best friend. He couldn't think of where they would be after getting out of the hospital. His wandering mind got the best of him when an enemy teammate snatched the ball from him. Onlookers gasped at the steal. Keida cursed under his breath and chased after the enemy with the ball.

"Go Keida!"

Keida gasped and looked toward the stands. He saw Ahiru on the highest stand waving to him with a smile on her face. Keida was about to wave back, but then Ahiru vanished before his eyes. Keida's face was filled with bewilderment. His bewilderment was replaced with pain when the ball flew into his face and bounced into the enemies' goal. All cheered, except for Keida, who was gripping his pain pulsing face. Keida could have sworn that he heard Ahiru's voice still cheering for him. Keida's face turned red, but it wasn't from the impact of the ball.

Ahiru, who had finally left her room, went into the kitchen. She tied the apron that always rested on a hook near the door around her waist and then headed to the cabinets to grab some pots. It was at that moment that she heard the doorbell ring. She placed the pots on the table and then ran to the door with the apron still upon her. She peeked through the door hole and saw that it was Chiri. She opened the door for him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Weren't we going to have ice cream with the others?" asked Chiri. Ahiru gasped in realization. She bowed to him, apologizing. Chiri noticed the apron around her and asked, "Were you going to cook something for yourself?" Ahiru placed a hand to her chest.

"I was planning on making some curry for Keida and my parents," said Ahiru. Chiri smiled and asked, "Can I help?" Ahiru nodded and led Chiri into the kitchen making sure to close the door beforehand.

Chiri looked around the apartment as Ahiru got the ingredients ready in the kitchen.

"It's nice to have a small place like this," commented Chiri. Ahiru nodded and added, "I'm glad it's small. If it was too big, I would always have a headache." Chiri chuckled. He went to Ahiru's side looking at the curry ingredients.

"So what do I do?"

"You can start by making the rice," stated Ahiru. Chiri nodded and went to the rice container in the corner of the kitchen.

Ahiru sliced the onions and suddenly remembered the Death Note in her room. She looked back at Chiri, who was beginning to wash the rice, and asked, "Do you believe in Shinigami?" Chiri looked back at Ahiru with a confused look.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Chiri thought a while and then said, "Well someone needs to pick up the spirits of the dead, so maybe they do exist."

"What if the Shinigami are the ones that are killing us?" asked Ahiru. Chiri laughed and answered, "Death is a natural thing. No one can control death." Ahiru gripped the knife in her hand remembering the Shinigami's words about the Death Note.

_I hope Chiri's right._

Ahiru and Chiri suddenly heard the door open and perked up. They looked toward the door and saw Keida walking in with his bag over his shoulder. Keida saw Ahiru and Chiri in the kitchen and groaned.

"Why didn't you guys come to my game after coming out of the hospital?" demanded Keida. Chiri cleared his throat and said, "Ahiru and I were tired and the school is pretty far from the hospital." Keida pouted and then glanced at Ahiru. He saw the apron around Ahiru's waist and noticed how it revealed her curves. Keida turned red and turned away from her.

"Well you guys should have come still," stated Keida refusing to look at them. Ahiru smiled at Keida and said, "All right, I'll come to your next game and root for you on the highest stand." Keida's eyes widened remembering the image he saw of Ahiru at the game. He gulped and then marched away saying, "I'm going to take a bath."

When Keida was gone, Chiri looked at Ahiru and asked, "Is something wrong with Keida?"

"Maybe something happened at the game," stated Ahiru and then continued to cook the curry.

Keida let the water fall upon his naked form as he pressed his hand against the wall of the shower. Images of Ahiru clouded his mind. Keida shook his head and then exited the shower making sure to close the water. He wrapped a towel around his naked waist and exited the bathroom. He opened the closest door and then froze. Without realizing it, he had just entered Ahiru's room. Keida was about to walk out until he spotted a pure black book on her bed that he had never seen before. He picked up the unknown book and flipped through the pages. Before he could read the words, he heard Ahiru's voice in the kitchen and slammed the book shut. Without realizing it, he had run out of Ahiru's room with the book under his arm.

Ahiru stirred the ingredients together to make the perfect curry, while Chiri turned the rice cooker on. He glanced back at Ahiru's cooking form and blushed. He reached out to her, but stopped when he heard Keida coming back. He retracted his hand still blushing.

Keida entered the kitchen his hair still wet, and asked, "Is the food ready yet?" Ahiru sniffed the curry and said, "Almost." Ahiru glanced back at Keida and groaned.

Ahiru handed the wooden spoon to Chiri telling him to continue to stir the curry and then went up to Keida. She crossed her arms and said, "You have to dry your hair properly." Keida shrugged and replied, "It'll dry anyway." Ahiru grabbed Keida's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. She pushed him onto a vacant chair in the bathroom and grabbed a dry towel. She wiped the towel all over his wet hair and said, "You have to dry your hair properly to keep it nice." Keida could feel her fingers through the towel and found himself turning red in the cheeks again.

"I think the curry is ready," called in Chiri from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," called back Ahiru. She left the towel on Keida's head and said, "Finish drying up and then you can have some curry." Keida nodded.

When Ahiru was out of the bathroom, Keida placed his hand on the towel and whispered Ahiru's name.

Chiri grabbed the plates, but he suddenly noticed the time and cursed under his breath.

"Something wrong, Chiri?" asked Ahiru. Chiri looked back at Ahiru and said, "Sorry, but I promised to be home by five." Ahiru smiled and said, "Then hurry home. I'll see you tomorrow." Chiri nodded and left their apartment.

Keida entered the kitchen and asked where Chiri had gone.

"He went home and I see that your hair is dried properly," said Ahiru. Keida nodded and grabbed his plate. He scooped out some of the curry and began to eat it standing up. Ahiru reprimanded him, but Keida just laughed her off to Ahiru's annoyance. Ahiru grabbed her own plate and sat at the table. She ate her curry in a polite way and then looked at Keida.

"You can have rice with your curry later," stated Ahiru. Keida smiled and said, "I like it by itself." Ahiru chuckled and continued to eat. As Ahiru ate, she didn't notice her brother watching her every move from the corner of his eye. Keida remembered Ahiru's sleeping form at the hospital when she did the blood transfusion to save Chiri's life and clenched the utensil in his hand.

"Something wrong, Keida?" asked Ahiru. Keida flinched and then shook his head. He then shoveled down the curry quickly. When the plate was empty, he dumped it in the sink and then rushed to his room. Ahiru stared in his direction with confusion written all over her face.

Keida collapsed on his bed and rested his arms over his eyes. He couldn't understand himself. Ever since the incident at the Karaoke place, he had never stopped thinking about Ahiru. He then remembered a similar incident, when Ahiru was hit by a car saving a cat when they were little. Ahiru broke her leg and got a high fever. He remembered visiting her every day and how he dreamed of her well being at night. He also remembered the beating of his heart and the heat in his cheeks at that time. Keida rested his right hand over his heart that was beating a mile a minute as he thought of Ahiru. Keida then decided that he should talk with Ahiru to get his thoughts straightened out.

Ahiru on the other hand, had entered her room after finishing eating her curry. She sat on the edge of her bed, placing a hand to her forehead. Ahiru didn't understand why, but she was already feeling tired. She gave out a sigh and lay on her bed to sleep completely forgetting about the death note that should have been in her room.

Keida finally got up the courage to leave his room and to speak to Ahiru. When he exited his room, he saw that Ahiru was no longer in the kitchen. He grew panicked and searched their apartment. He swung open her door and was relieved to see her sleeping soundly on her bed. He frowned when he noticed that she was still in her day time clothes and wasn't under her covers. He approached her bed side and tugged the blankets from under her. He heard Ahiru moan in her sleep and blushed.

Keida shook his head and then yanked her nightgown from one of her drawers. He unbuttoned the front of her blouse and saw her cleavage. Keida gasped and pushed her to the side, so he wouldn't see her cleavage. He removed the top part of her blouse and noticed how smooth her skin looked. Keida touched her exposed shoulder and felt the heat in his body rise. Keida felt possessed when he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Keida gasped and pulled away. He stared at Ahiru's sleeping form as his heart raced. Keida placed a hand to his heart and finally realized why he couldn't stop thinking about Ahiru. He went back to Ahiru's side and turned her to her back revealing her covered breasts. Keida, without any regret, leaned in and took her lips with his own. Keida felt a heat of passion as he kissed Ahiru. It was right then that his love for her came to full bloom.

Keida was so occupied by the kiss that he didn't notice that Ahiru's door had opened.

"Keida?"

Keida's eyes widen. He pulled away from Ahiru and turned around only to see his parents. His parents had a look of shock. Keida glanced at Ahiru's exposed form and then black at his parents.

"I can explain," stated Keida, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. His father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, while his mother closed Ahiru's room door.

Keida was forced in their living room sofa. His father glared down at him, while his mother was crying.

"Don't you understand what you did? Ahiru is your sister," said his father sternly. Keida clenched his fist and said, "I know that, but I love her as a woman." His father slapped him. Keida clenched his red cheek.

"There are boundaries when it comes to family. Ahiru will always be your sister and you can't change that," reasoned Keida's father. Keida's entire form was shaking. His father turned away from him and said, "You are forbidden to see Ahiru until you are back to your senses." Keida clenched his teeth and then ran to his room.

Keida's mother held her husband's arm and asked, "Do we have to resort to this again?" Keida's father nodded and said, "It worked before after all."

Keida slammed his door shut and locked it. He ran to his bed and dove in with angry tears in his eyes. He said Ahiru's name repeatedly, while holding his head in agony.

Keida suddenly heard a whisper and sat up with tears still in his eyes. He saw the death note lying on his counter and remembered that he took it from Ahiru's room by mistake. He picked it up and before he could even open it, he saw the Shinigami leaning against his wall with crossed arms. Keida gasped and was ready to throw the death note at the Shinigami, but the Shinigami glared at him and yelled, "Don't you dare throw my book!" Keida flinched and backed into his bed. The Shinigami smirked.

"Now that's better. You should know better than to attack a Shinigami," said the Shinigami.

"Shinigami?"

The Shinigami nodded and added, "Too bad your sister still attacked me."

"Ahiru attacked you?" asked Keida in disbelief. The Shinigami nodded and pointed at the book.

"Why do you think she had my book?"

Keida stared at the death note with wide eyes. On the cover of the book, the words "Death Note" formed. Keida gasped and was about to drop the book, but the Shinigami was suddenly in front of him and holding the death note in his hand.

"Your sister is really interesting, but I'm also interested in you."

"What? Why me?"

The Shinigami chuckled and placed a cold finger to Keida's lips making Keida flinch.

"Ahiru and you are related by blood and yet you still love her as a woman. I want to see what you will do to have her all to yourself," stated the Shinigami. The Shinigami placed Keida's other hand on the death note and said, "You can use the death note to gain what you want."

"Death Note?"

"That's right. You can use the Death note to kill anyone by just remembering their face and writing down their real name."

"A murder weapon?"

The Shinigami chuckled and said, "Ahiru and you really are twins to call the death note a murder weapon." The Shinigami tussled Keida's hair and said, "I look forward to the entertainment." The Shinigami then vanished. Keida stared at the death note wondering whether to use such a dangerous object.

Keida heard his parents through the walls of his room. He leaned his ear to the wall that led to his parents' room to hear their conversation.

"Do you plan to send Ahiru to another safety zone?"

Keida's eyes widen.

"I think it would be best. Keida has tried to have his way with her before."

"But that was when they were young and he didn't know any better."

"That's no excuse. This time he undressed her. I don't want him to do anything that he will regret later in his life."

"Honey."

"I will tell Ahiru tomorrow about her transfer without mentioning about what Keida did to her."

Keida pulled away from the wall filled with shock.

_They're going to take Ahiru away from me. I can't let that happen._

Keida looked down at the death note still in his hands. He gulped and opened the deadly book. He saw that there were instructions on how to use it. Keida, after reading through it, pulled out a pen from his desk drawer. He clicked the pen and looked into a blank page of the death note. His whole form was trembling. He loved his parents, but that love wasn't enough to change his decision. The pen connected to the paper and he wrote the first names onto the page.

Keida shut the book and then exited his room immediately. He knocked on Ahiru's door. There was no answer, so he went in and went to her bed side. He shook her repeatedly. Ahiru soon woke up and looked at Keida with tired eyes.

"Keida?"

Keida smiled at her and said, "Mom and dad aren't home yet, but they told us both to buy some toilet paper."

"Toilet paper, can't you do that by yourself?" asked Ahiru, searching for her blanket. Keida shook his head and said, "That's what they said and not to be back until after nine."

"Why nine?" asked Ahiru with a raised eyebrow.

"Beats me," stated Keida with a chuckle. Ahiru sighed and pushed at Keida's face.

"Just let me get changed," said Ahiru. Keida nodded and left her room.

Ahiru placed a hand to her blouse and was confused to see it opened. She thought that she was trying to change in a half sleepy state, so she let it go. All she did was change into a different shirt and put her shoes on. She exited her room, where Keida was waiting for her.

"Ready?" asked Keida. Ahiru nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

They walked down the road side by side. Ahiru looked at her watch and said, "I hope the store is still open, but it is strange that mom and dad would want us to go out this late." Keida smirked and said, "Maybe they want us to spend some quality time together." Ahiru giggled and nudged Keida's arm.

"I think I spend enough time with you," teased Ahiru. Keida chuckled in response.

Ahiru and Keida reached the store that was still open. They walked inside. Keida looked at Ahiru and said, "I'll get the toilet paper, so why don't you go get something for yourself and wait for me at the counter." Ahiru nodded and watched Keida run off.

When Keida was out of sight, Ahiru drew out her phone from her skirt pocket and dialed her parents' number in concern. The phone rang a couple of times and then her father picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, when are you coming home?"

"What do you mean, I'm at home, and why are you calling me from your cell phone?"

"Well Keida said that you and mom were still at work and that you told us to buy toilet paper at the store."

"Damn it!" screamed her father making Ahiru jump.

"Tell me where you are now?" demanded her father.

"At the store closest to the apartment. Why do you sound so panicked?"

"Ahiru, just stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Are you OK Dad?"

Before the phone could hang up, Ahiru heard an explosion followed by her parents' screams. The line then fell dead. Ahiru dropped the phone from her hand as her face grew pale. She rushed out of the store, just as Keida was coming to the counter with the toilet paper.

"Ahiru!" Keida called after her. He abandoned the toilet paper and chased after her.

Ahiru raced down the road toward their apartment desperately. As she ran she saw the amount of people begin to gather. She pushed through them and finally saw her apartment engulfed by flames. Ahiru shook her head and rushed into the building toward the apartment.

Keida saw Ahiru run in from afar and called her name repeatedly. He managed to shove the people around him away and rushed into the burning building after her.

Ahiru knocked the door of the apartment down trying her best to avoid the flames. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling the smoke. She saw that the flames covered her parents' room and gasped. She removed her hand and began to call for her parents. She was about to rush into the burning room, but Keida grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest. She struggled in Keida's hold with tears in her eyes.

"I have to get mom and dad out of there or they will burn," said Ahiru in a desperate tone. Keida shook his head and placed a hand over her eyes.

"They're dead already, Ahiru," whispered Keida. Ahiru clenched her teeth still trying to get out of Keida's hold.

"I won't believe it!" screamed Ahiru as Keida dragged her out. Keida dragged her out through the back door where no one could see them. He could hear Ahiru's cries through the sound of the falling building and felt her hot tears in his hand. Keida removed his hand slowly from her eyes as Ahiru slowly began to stop struggling. Keida took this chance to turn her around and kiss her lips. Ahiru's eyes widen as she felt his lips against hers. She felt his tongue against her lips and slapped him away. Keida was pushed away by the slap and the death note fell from the bag he was carrying.

Ahiru placed her lips against her wrist as she stared at Keida in disbelief.

"What were you doing?" asked Ahiru. Keida looked at her with longing in his eyes.

"Ahiru, I want you. I always wanted you," said Keida as he reached out to her. Ahiru stepped back and said, "You're just in shock because of the fire." Keida shook his head and pulled Ahiru in a tight hug.

"I love you. I don't want you to see me as a brother anymore," muttered Keida. Ahiru shoved him away again and finally took notice of the death note on the ground. She picked it up and looked at Keida with wide eyes.

"Did you take this?" asked Ahiru. Keida nodded. Ahiru opened the death note and felt her heart nearly stop.

_Akane Katsunagi and Jiro Katsunagi_

_Under their apartment was a gas leak. That leak caused an explosion at 9:00 P. M. killing both of them._

Ahiru's hands shook as she stared at the names of her parents in the Death Note. She glared at Keida and screamed, "Did you write their names down?" Keida nodded again. Ahiru tried to punch him, but Keida grabbed her wrist in response. Ahiru tried her other hand, but Keida grabbed that hand too making her drop the death note.

"Why would you do this? Why did you write their names down?" screamed Ahiru. Keida responded with another kiss to her lips. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Before Ahiru could bite his tongue, he pulled away and smirked.

"They wanted to separate us, so I took care of them. Now no one is standing in our way."

Keida pinned her against the wall of the alley they were in and ravished her lips with kisses. Ahiru struggled under his hold, but Keida was strong. He held both her hands with one hand and used his other hand to feel under her right thy making it clear to Ahiru that Keida wanted more than just a kiss. Ahiru clenched her teeth as she felt Keida kiss her neck and begin to unbutton her blouse. Ahiru clenched her fist as she felt a hatred for her own brother grow in her heart.

Ahiru lifted her knee and slammed it between Keida's legs. Keida gasped in pain and released Ahiru. Ahiru took this chance to run away. Keida called out her name, but Ahiru refused to hear his voice.

Ahiru didn't know how far she had run, but it was long enough for her to begin to see the rising sun. Ahiru collapsed to the ground gasping.

"Well that was interesting."

Ahiru looked up and saw the Shinigami standing before her. Ahiru glared at him and managed to grab his ankle roughly.

"You did this."

"Now, now, I wasn't the one who let a sibling get a hold of the death note and I didn't make him fall in love with you either," mocked the Shinigami. Ahiru spat at his feet, still gripping his ankle.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to mom and dad," muttered Ahiru. The Shinigami smirked and said, "You might bring me more entertainment, so let's make a deal."

"Deal?"

The Shinigami nodded.

"I want to make a pact with you. I will give you power that is almost like a Shinigami's and you can use that power to take revenge on your brother."

Ahiru clenched the Shinigami's ankle tighter and asked, "What's the catch?"

"Well you do have to abandon your old identity, I have to keep transferring power to you at least once a month, and when you complete your revenge on your brother you will die and become a full-fledged Shinigami. Do we have a deal?"

"Why can't I just kill him now? He should still be at the apartment."

"He has the Death Note and decided to go into hiding until he can find you."

Ahiru was shaking in anger. The Shinigami petted her head and said, "When you make a pact with me, your form will change and the Death Note will have no effect on you. He won't be able to find you easily and you will be the same, so what will it be?" Ahiru remembered her parents and then nodded.

"That's my girl," stated the Shinigami. The Shinigami held a torn piece of paper in his right hand. Ahiru looked at it and asked, "Is that the pact?"

"It's just a torn page piece from the Death Note, but when I add my blood to it, it will become the contract."

The Shinigami bit his finger drawing blood. He soaked the piece of paper in his blood and smirked. He held the blood soaked paper to Ahiru and said, "All you have to do is swallow and the pact will be made."

Ahiru opened her mouth allowing the Shinigami to drop the pact into her mouth. Ahiru swallowed the paper ignoring the taste of blood. Ahiru felt her body burning from the inside and released the Shinigami's ankle to clench her body. Her golden hair became raven black, her aquamarine eyes turned blood red, her nails became pitch black, and a tear drop mark appeared under her right eye. Ahiru felt the burning subside and stared at her trembling hand.

The Shinigami knelt in front of her and stated, "The deal is done, now what will you do, Ahiru?" Ahiru shook her head.

"Ahiru Katsunagi is dead."

In another safety zone far from Tokyo, a guard was at the safety zone border keeping an eye out for any criminals. He spotted an approaching figure and drew his gun. He held his gun at the unknown figure and demanded to know who the person was.

The unknown person removed the hood that covered her long black hair. She smirked at the guard as her red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I am Kurogane and I have come to join the forces."


End file.
